Eastbourne Diner
The Eastbourne Diner is a diner that can be accessed through the Eastbourne Shore. To enter,you must pay the woman at the front a diner coupon. The Pokemon used by the people inside to battle you depends on the meal you choose to have. The Chilled Special • Woman 1 ("My Daughter loves ice cream and ice cream related things.") Pokémon: Vanillish (Level 20) | Vanillish (Level 20) | Vanilluxe (Level 20) | Vanillite (Level 20) Money: 150 • Girl ("My Pokemon always make me hungry for ice cream") Pokémon: Vanillite (Level 10) | Vanillite (Level 10) | Vanillite (Level 10) | Vanillite (Level 10) Money: 100 • Man 1 ("Shiny Magikarp is a remarkable Pokemon. I love this painting of it!") Pokémon: Piloswine (Level 40) | Lapras (Level 40) | Jynx (Level 40) | Mamoswine (Level 40) Money: 150 • Old Man ("They sell hot sauce back here.") Pokémon: Mamoswine (Level 50) | Froslass (Level 50) | Abomasnow (Level 50) Money: 150 • Man 2 ("I have a business meeting with the CEO of my company today.") Pokémon: Glaceon (Level 30) | Walrein (Level 30) | Weavile (Level 30) Money: 150 • Woman 2 ("Hey you! Look at my Pokemon!") Pokémon: Snorunt (Level 15) | Spheal (Level 15) | Amaura (Level 15) Money: 100 The Vegetarian Special • Man 1 ("The target is sitting in the upper right corner of the room.") Pokémon: Trevenant (Level 30) | Leavanny (Level 30) | Cacturne (Level 30) | Ludicolo (Level 30) Money: 150 • Woman 1 ("I have to keep my Pokemon cute because the guests love it!") Pokémon: Bellsprout (Level 15) | Oddish (Level 15) | Lotad (Level 15) | Pancham (Level 15) Money: ?100? • Man 2 ("I can split a Coconut with my bare hands!") Pokémon: Chespin (Level 10) | Foongus (Level 10) | Seedot (Level 10) | Hoppip (Level 10) Money: 100 • Woman 2 ("If I was a grass Pokemon and ate plants, would that make me a cannibal?") Pokémon: Bellossom (Level 20) | Cherrim (Level 20) | Lilligant (Level 20) | Exeggutor (Level 20) Money: 100 • Man 3 ("I CAME HERE TO BATTLE! NOW BE DEFEATED!") Pokémon: Shiftry (Level 50) | Lilligant (Level 50) | Gogoat (Level 50) Money: 150 • Man 4 ("I am obligated to inform you that I am a HUGE fan of Miror B.") Pokémon: Ludicolo (Level 40) | Ludicolo (Level 40) | Ludicolo (Level 40) | Ludicolo (Level 40) | Ludicolo (Level 40) Money: 150 The Midnight Special • Old Man ("My grandchildren wanted dark Pokemon, but then got too scared to train them...") Pokémon: Murkrow (Level 15) | Murkrow (Level 15) | Poochyena (Level 15) | Purrloin (Level 15) Money: 100 • Woman 1 ("Sometimes I hate my job. I want revenge on it.") Pokémon: Sneasel (Level 20) | Deino (Level 20) | Vullaby (Level 20) Money: 100 • Man 1 ("Dark types that fly are awesome!") Pokémon: Zweilous (Level 40) | Mandibuzz (Level 40) | Honchkrow (Level 40) Money: 150 • Old Woman ("Oh my, look at that handsome man across from me.") Pokémon: Inkay (Level 10) | Vullaby (Level 10) | Zorua (Level 10) | Houndour (Level 10) Money: 100 • Woman 2 ("I like my coffee how I like my Pokemon") Pokémon: Zweilous (Level 30) | Pawniard (Level 30) | Scraggy (Level 30) | Spiritomb (Level 30) Money: 150 • Man 2 ("I've been sitting here waiting for a victim to battle me.") Pokémon: Houndoom (Level 50) | Greninja (Level 50) | Scrafty (Level 50) Money: 150 The Princess Special • Girl ("Hehehe, I got my Pokemon from the grass!") Pokémon: Flabebe (Level 15) | Flabebe (Level 15) | Clefairy (Level 15) | Jigglypuff (Level 15) Money: 100 • Woman 1 ("All my Pokemon think about is food") Pokémon: Slurpuff (Level 40) | Granbull (Level 40) | Togetic (Level 40) | Kirlia (Level 40) Money: 150 • Woman 2 ("My Pokemon can defeat dragons!") Pokémon: Togepi (Level 10) | Marill (Level 10) | Snubbull (Level 10) | Ralts (Level 10) Money: 100 • Man 1 ("Did you know you can walk in that tank?") Pokémon: Florges (Level 50) | Togekiss (Level 50) | Gardevoir (Level 50) Money: 150 • Woman 3 ("My Pokemon wanted to battle more than eat!") Pokémon: Sylveon (Level 20) | Cottonee (Level 20) | Floette (Level 20) | Spritzee (Level 20) Money: 100 • Man 2 ("My key sets suddenly came to life one day!") Pokémon: Klefki (Level 30) | Klefki (Level 30) | Klefki (Level 30) | Klefki (Level 30) Money: 100 Category:Locations